


Feels Like the First Time

by salvio__hexia



Series: Bunker 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Brief mention of wings, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, First time (past), Fluffy Porn, Gay Sex, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvio__hexia/pseuds/salvio__hexia
Summary: Castiel is so distracted by memories of a "sub-par" bedroom experience that he tries to recreate the first time topping Dean in better conditions.





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one took awhile to complete, and I don't know exactly how satisfied I am with it but I was going through some really heavy personal crap so my writing took a back seat. Of an extra long bus. Things are looking up, so hopefully it won't take as long to update. Thanks for sticking around! 
> 
> Oh, and please note that anything _italicized_ represents the past, while anything in regular font denotes the present.
> 
> Update (09/28/2018) I am going to be working on this one a bit, so we can consider this a WIP for now. I feel like I could give it a bit more... _something_

Castiel had an expansive memory. He remembered the creation of the world, and the humans and creatures alike that had lived upon it. He _did_ see that fish, he saw the big plans for that fish come to fruition. He watched as human life proliferated around him; growing and shaping the Earth. He fondly remembered the times that he was stationed there and he could be among humans. He could see them learning about the world around them. It helped him see it with his own eyes anew. _Miraculous._

He was an ancient, holy being.

But the only thing running through his vast mind on a repeat loop has been the past few months living in the bunker with the Winchesters. Living with _Dean._

Kissing him, touching him. It all felt surreal, really. Castiel had no way of knowing that Dean thought of him that way, as something desirable. _Wanting_ Castiel to touch and kiss him.

He remembered the argument that they had gotten into a few months ago. It had ended in a very angry and aggressive kiss that had left him panting. Dean apologized profusely, but admitted he wasn’t apologizing for the kiss itself, but the manner in which he took it. He had long since made up for that, treating every subsequent kiss as something treasured, like he was _honoured_ to be kissing Castiel.

He was startled out of his thoughts suddenly by Dean’s gruff voice, “I can hear you thinking from over here, Cas.”

Castiel’s head shot up as he looked in Dean’s direction, across the table. He caught his eye and felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Because this was about the point that Castiel started thinking about things _other_ than kissing.

He shook his head to re-orient himself with his surroundings. Sam was no longer at the table; he hadn’t even heard the scrape of the chair across the library floor as he left.

“It’s not case-related.” He chuckled lowly, “It’s...not appropriate. I’ll tell you later.”

“Looks like it might be something you want to _show_ me later, instead.” Dean quipped amusedly, with a wink as he noticed the heat in Castiel’s cheeks.

Castiel looked back down at the book he was supposed to be reading. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he tried to concentrate around the warm feeling he got at being the one observed so closely for once.

There was a case nearby and Castiel had proven himself to be a great help with research, if he didn’t already know the answer. He was usually very studious, but right now he was just going to let his mind wander through the kisses and lingering touches they’ve shared since that argument.

By the time they called it quits to go pack up the Impala, Castiel found himself recalling the first time he had made love to Dean. He had no idea that Dean’s love could be something tangible for him. It left him feeling so incredibly powerful that he could reduce this man to whimpers with the tender caress of his fingertips.

He knew Dean wished that it had gone differently. They were on a hunt and they were staying in a crappy motel with stiff sheets. It felt inadequate of their first time, and Dean admitted to that. He wanted a soft, familiar bed. He’d wanted more _personal_ surroundings.

_“Not some quick, cheap fuck in a Nowheresville motel, Cas.” Dean had teased, even as he ground their hips together, pressing Castiel into the paper-thin wall._

But what Castiel remembered most of that night was Dean above him. His hands splayed out on Castiel’s bared chest and gyrating his hips around Castiel’s length where he was buried inside of him. The sheen of sweat over Dean’s face and chest as he rode him, Castiel couldn’t help but to taste.

Castiel was clearly too distracted to help any longer, as he bumped into Sam for the third time now. Sam gently took the cases from Castiel after making sure he really was alright. He thanked him for the help thus far and sent him off to the library to put the books away instead.

When the boys turned in for the night, Castiel wandered the hallway until he came to Dean’s room. He would always stay and talk until the other man fell asleep. Lately, Castiel had been spending the whole night in Dean’s bed with him instead of camping out in the library, or down in the records room.

“No jammies? What’s up?” Dean asked, looking at Cas from over the muscle car magazine he was looking at.

Castiel looked down at his attire. He had taken to changing into more comfortable clothes for night time, similar to the ones the boys relaxed in. He was still completely dressed, minus the trenchcoat. Something he began to remedy even as he turned to close the door, one hand turning the lock as the other began to undo his suit jacket.

He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he lay the jacket over Dean’s desk chair, he looked up and caught his curious gaze as Castiel began to unbutton his dress shirt. He watched as Dean put the magazine down and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

Castiel drifted closer, baring his chest and stomach as he stepped into the space between Dean’s knees.

Without speaking, Dean raised both of his hands, sliding them up Cas’ exposed skin, thumbs coming up to swipe over his nipples. Castiel shuddered under the attention.

Dean moved his head forward until his lips made contact with the tattooed skin of Cas’ abdomen, where his pants hung low on his hips. He mouthed over the inked lines that protected Castiel from the host of his brethren who still wished him harm.

Castiel shut his eyes and let his mind ride the wave of arousal.

_Dean’s hands trembled slightly as he ran them down the angel’s ribs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He trailed fingertips over Castiel’s tattoo, tracing the enochian lettering with a feather-light caress._

_Castiel trembled under the touch, and closed his eyes._

He felt Dean mouth his name against his skin, breath burning like fire and effectively pulling the angel from his memory.

He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders as Dean began to work at his belt buckle, nipping intermittently at his exposed hipbones.

Dean worked his button open and slid the zipper down. He could feel Dean’s warm breath through the fabric just before he tugged Castiel’s pants and boxers down slowly, letting the tops of his fingers stroke over his thighs as he did so.

Castiel stepped away to shake his legs out of the garments. Dean didn’t take his eyes off of Castiel’s naked form.

_“Your turn, Dean,” He whispered in Dean’s ear as he grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt. “Let me see you.”_

_He couldn’t so much hear the whimper in Dean’s throat, as he could feel it all the way to his core, fanning the flames of his arousal._

_Castiel began pushing the shirt up before Dean could begin to help._

Dean needed no prompting to extricate himself from his shirt as fast as he could, like he couldn’t bear to take his eyes off the angel for a second. His attentive gaze warmed Castiel, and he wasted no time in crowding closer to the bed.

Dean drew his legs up, resuming his previous position, but with a distinct ‘come hither’ look on his face.

Castiel eased his body up onto the bed, and crawled up overtop of Dean; hovering, hands bracing beside Dean’s shoulders as he held himself up, looking into the other man’s eyes.

The tender devotion he saw mirrored in those clover depths is what finally drew his lips to Dean’s, slotting them together.

When they finally broke apart, Dean spoke breathlessly, “So this is what you were thinking about so hard earlier.”

Castiel shuddered as the backs of Dean’s knuckles ghosted along the skin of his ribs, accompanying his words.

He didn’t speak to confirm, just lowered his head to mouth along Dean’s rough jaw, dragging lips and teeth over the stubble.

Dean turned his head to the side, exposing another expanse of skin for Castiel to worship with his mouth, drawing gasps and sweet sighs from Dean.

_“Cas...Cas...” Dean panted as Castiel dragged his stubbled chin across Dean’s chest, mouthing at his nipples._

_His back arched from the scratchy fabric of the motel comforter as he gasped for the angel and pressed his body closer, silently asking for more._

Castiel reveled in the sounds Dean made for him. To have such an effect on the other man was a heady thing; Castiel liked it when Dean was the mercy of his hands and his mouth, letting him smooth over every inch of his body as he took him apart.

He ran his hand down Dean’s bare side until he came into contact with the waistband of Dean’s soft cotton pants.

It would be easy, so easy, to just _think_ Dean’s pants off. To whisk them away, onto the floor or even use his incredible power to fold them up and place them off to the side, if he felt like showing off. But he did not, he enjoyed the time it took to tug them down over Dean’s hips, to watch the relief on Dean’s face, and hear it in the soft sigh, as his cock sprang free.

Castiel balled up the pants and threw them to the floor behind him, barely able to take his eyes off of the tempting vision that the other man made. His legs spread, erection bobbing proudly; the flushed red of Dean’s chest as he breathed heavily in anticipation...this beautiful man just waiting for Castiel to touch him.

_“Cas...Castiel please...” Dean whispered._

_Castiel could feel his wings flutter against the plane of existence where he kept them hidden. The way Dean crooned out his full name had long had that effect on him. If his wings should become visible, he would have shook them out in a mating display that he had not had the urge to do in eons._

Dean held his hand out towards Castiel, beckoning him closer. He obliged, and wasted no time in fitting himself between Dean’s legs and sliding their erections together, leaving them both gasping at the warm silk slide of skin.

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel, as they both found friction against each other. His hands were pressing down on Castiel’s lower back, slotting their lengths together tightly.

“Mmm... _Cas_...” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s ear as he nuzzled against it, chasing the intimate sensation below with circling hips.

Castiel could sense how worked up Dean was becoming by the hitch of his breathing. It turned him on even more that he knew he was responsible for the fact that this Righteous Man could only communicate in gasps and hums of pleasure.

Their cocks, where they were pressed and sliding together became sticky with precome as it beaded between them. As they breathed each other in, Castiel adjusted his position to allow for one hand to snake between their bodies.

It was a handy parlour-trick that Castiel performed, of making his fingers wet with lube as he circled them over Dean’s entrance. The first touch had Dean bucking his hips up, and folding a leg to give the angel more room.

“Yes Cas, please...” He ground out, moaning as Castiel’s first finger breached him.

It wasn’t long before Castiel was pumping two fingers in and out of Dean, angling his fingers in a way that passed over Dean’s prostate every other thrust.

“Oh _fuck_ Cas...” Dean panted against the angel’s neck, “Castiel...please...”

Castiel felt the flutter again as Dean stroked his fingers down between Castiel’s shoulder blades. The feeling was overwhelming and he trembled, stilling his movements inside the other man and gasping out Dean’s name.

“You like that, angel?” Dean voice wavered in his own pleasure.

Castiel continued to tremble against the feeling of Dean running his hands over the spot where his wings would have appeared, if only he would let them.

They were cumbersome things, his wings. Massive and intimidating in their darkness, Castiel had no desire to unleash them only to frighten Dean.

Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean realized that was where his wings would manifest, it wasn’t something they had discussed in their brief time of being intimate with one another. This wasn’t the time to bring it up either, as Castiel couldn’t have spoken about it if he tried. The most he could do is shake his head in an affirmative and moan as Dean’s fingers passed over the space again, pressing his fingers into the skin.

_Castiel used his strength to roll the two of them over, so that Dean was now on top of the angel. There was no more talk of the stiff and starchy fabric of the bedclothes that rubbed at Dean’s back as he writhed on the bed._

_He could feel Dean’s hardness where it connected with the crease of his thigh. He saw Dean’s cheeky smirk at being man-handled in such a way._

_The other man sat up, straddling Castiel’s waist and threw him a wink before reaching around behind him to angle the angel’s answering hardness against his rim._

Castiel withdrew his fingers and grasped Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise. He smothered Dean’s gasp in a kiss before rolling them over and feeling Dean’s hands on his shoulders as he pinned the angel to the bed.

Dean looked down at Castiel, and Castiel could see the mischief brewing in his lover’s eyes. It didn’t take long for Dean to push himself up from the angel’s chest.

He reached around behind him and palmed Castiel, taking his hard length in hand in a loose fist. Castiel gasped as Dean stoked over his shaft, pausing every few strokes to rub just under the head. It made fireworks go off behind Castiel’s closed eyes. He could feel a slow coiling in his gut, so he grabbed and stilled Dean’s hips where he was rutting into Castiel’s abdomen.

There were no words needed this time as Dean lifted himself and lined himself up, positioning the head of Castiel’s erection over his hole and slowly beginning to sink down.

Castiel was always thrown by how tight Dean was, how hot. The exquisite, silken pressure squeezing around his cock was divine.

He rocked his hips shallowly, in time with Dean’s, letting the man above him sink down slowly.

Castiel could keep silent no longer, and let out a broken moan as he felt himself fill the other man completely. He was keening in the back of his throat, willing himself to keep still until Dean had adjusted to him.

“Oh Cas...oh shit you feel so good like that...” Dean babbled in a low voice, his head thrown back as he gasped between words.

Dean raised himself up slowly; Castiel could feel the drag against Dean’s fluttering inner walls. He helped Dean lower himself back down just as slowly, letting his body get used to Castiel’s movements.

Dean rolled his hips once he was fully seated, punching a gasp from Castiel.

“Fuck yeah, Cas. Tell me about it.” Dean growled out breathlessly as he caught Castiel’s eye.

_“Oh fuck...do you like that, Cas? Tell me...” Dean’s whispered words knotted his stomach tighter._

_“Dean...” seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying, “D—Dean...”_

“You feel so...amazing wrapped around me, it’s—” Castiel was cut off with moan as Dean lifted himself back up in a delicious slick slide of flesh.

As Dean pushed himself back down to envelop Castiel again in that tight heat, Castiel pushed his hips up at an angle that he knew would stroke against Dean’s prostate.

The other man cried out above him, Dean’s hands now coming to rest on Castiel’s chest as he met the angel thrust for thrust. On every pass, Castiel was striking that bundle of nerves within Dean, making him moan loudly and unashamedly.

_Castiel couldn’t speak from awe, as Dean alternated from plunging himself downwards on Castiel’s cock, and grinding himself upon it, pressing his own stiffness downwards to slide across Castiel’s abdomen._

_He knew Dean wanted to hear just how good it felt. He wanted to tell him how hot, how tight he was. Castiel wanted to tell him how he looked in the throes of passion. He wanted to tell Dean that he was so so close; that he wanted to watch Dean fall apart._

“Dean, _oh f—fuck_ Dean,” Castiel stuttered around the curse word, but it earned him a growl of approval from the man, “you look so _fucking_ gorgeous when you ride me like that.”

Dean moaned and slowed down, working his hips in a slow grinding circle around Castiel. His hands flew to Dean’s hips, helping to maneuver the man above him so that Castiel’s buried length would caress Dean’s prostate.

“Y’like this, Cas?” Dean whimpered he rolled his hips once more.

“Yes Dean, just like that. _Mmmfuck..._ I—I’msoclose Dean... “ Castiel admitted, the words tumbling out on a moan.

“Yeah. Fuck me, Cas.” Dean lowered himself slightly, giving Castiel plenty of room to thrust his hips upwards as he pulled Dean down.

He watched as Dean wrapped his hand around his neglected cock and stroked up the shaft. He seemed to be putting on a show for Castiel as he swirled his thumb through the precome beading from the top before sliding back down, establishing a broken rhythm out of sync with Castiel’s thrusts.

Castiel could feel himself beginning to unravel out of control; he thrust upwards, hard and moaning Dean’s name, a handful of times before he exploded inside his lover, marking him as _Castiel’s_ just as he felt Dean spilling onto his chest and stomach.

They rode out their orgasms, gasping and trembling together. Dean collapsed onto Cas’ chest, wincing as the mess oozed between them. It was gone with a mere thought from the angel.

He slowly pulled out of Dean so he could clean up that mess in a similar way when Dean stopped him with a look and shook his head.

“Don’t” He asked simply.

Castiel acquiesced and let the other man roll off of him. Dean fit himself into Castiel’s side and threw an arm around his waist. They both needed a few minutes to get their breathing under control.

_Dean’s chest was heaving as he lay over Castiel, reluctant to slide off and back onto the comforter that was probably already covered in mystery stains._

_Every time Castiel had made to move, Dean held tighter, just breathing._

_“Not yet, Cas.” He said, in a low voice._

_Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, the fire under his skin was cooling now and he could feel the goosebumps across Dean’s back. Castiel cleaned them up while Dean dozed._

“We’re gettin’ better at that, Cas.” Dean slurred, his words rumbling against the side of Castiel’s chest.

The angel stroked his hand up and down Dean’s arm and hummed thoughtfully.

When his hunter’s light snores filtered through to his ears, Castiel smiled softly and turned down the light. He thought of all the ‘firsts’ he had been privileged to witness to over the many years of his long life, but how his ‘firsts’ with Dean had been some of the most meaningful. It may not have been exactly what his Father had hoped for, when he wanted the angels to love humanity, but what was his Father’s word, if not up for individual interpretation?

Castiel snuggled his hunter in closer, and let his infinite mind wander again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was brought to you by:
> 
> Feels Like the First Time - Foreigner


End file.
